¿Un mundo sin ti? ¡Imposible!
by Alilu Xya
Summary: Eren es devuelto a su antiguo hogar, extrañamente. Y aún más extraño, nadie sabe sobre la existencia de titanes, por lo cual shiganshina en un lugar apacible ¿Será cierto, que la vida le da otra oportunidad? Es libre ahora, ¡Es maravilloso! Pero por alguna razón Eren no lo cree así.


***** ¿Un mundo sin ti? ¡Imposible! *****

¿Es bello estar vivo?

Todo lo que apreciaste una vez, te fue arrebatado, aun así ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Es bello estar vivo?

No lo sé

¿Gustas presenciar la muerte de otros?

No

Entonces, ¿No te gustan los titanes?

¡Los odio!

Te mostraré un mundo, un mundo que sea distinto a este, ¡Ya no existirán más criaturas espantosas!

Un mundo, en el que tus días en shiganshina serán totalmente distintos…

Era ya mañana y mi habitación apenas filtraba la luz del día, me levanté jadeante y mi cuerpo albergaba sudor por doquier. En instantes me percaté de la supernova que atacaba mi interior, habría jurado escuchar a alguien hablándome minutos atrás, no le tome importancia, el dolor era insoportable hasta que solté un chillido, acción precedida, una mujer se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Eren?- dijo – ¿Pasa algo?

La miré, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, sentí como si la tierra hubiera dejado de girar, enfocando sus sentidos en mí. Mi mente, al igual que mi cuerpo no respondían, aun así, sentía un mundo en mi cabeza, mis neuronas parecían saltar y las membranas vacilar buscando un espacio a posicionar. Esto es una broma, ¡No! Es un sueño, sí, eso debe ser, esa mujer no existe…pero…es tan real. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, arrimé las sábanas que me cubrían, no, no era yo, mi cuerpo se movía por inercia, mis ojos lagrimeaban y parecían no pestañear, actuaban sin mi consentimiento, o al menos eso pensaba, no faltó mucho para llegar frente a ella y abrazarla en mudo.

-Eren, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

-Eres un sueño- musite.

-Estas asustándome, para, para, no llores- Se veía aturdida, acariciándome tiernamente los cabellos para calmarme.

Mis lágrimas salían en torrentes, era inevitable, inesperadamente, ingresó otra mujer, esta vez más joven y de cabello negro.

¡Mikasa!- Exclamé -¡Mamá, mamá está aquí!- Sonreí entre lágrimas.

Ella no me contestó, parecía confundida, solo proseguí con un abrazo mucho más fuerte y con más conciencia, a la que parecía mi madre. Estaba tratando de adaptarme a esta nueva sensación. No lo podía creer, por la conmoción no identifiqué el lugar, estaba en mi antigua habitación, en shiganshina…con mamá, ¡Y estaba viva! Era extraño, pero a la vez reconfortante. Algo me decía que acabaría pronto, sabía que este era un sueño, y debía aprovechar al máximo.

-¡Es verdad Mikasa! ¡Eran muy grandes y…!-

-¡Eren!- Interrumpió –Tales titanes, no existen- suspiró. Movió la cabeza negativamente, se paró frente a mí y posó su mano en mi frente agregando un "¿Estas bien?".

¡Ahh! Eso me irritó, di un alarido y me eché a correr lo más lejos posible, "Ella no lo entiende" pensé.

Faltaba poco para llegar al río, pero me desvié por el camino de los muros, miré hacia atrás, bien, ella no estaba ahí, tal vez entendió que debía dejarme solo y…

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Ahhh!- grité –Q-que…- No pude hablar de la impresión y caí.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría?, vamos al río, necesitas agua fría, yo te bañare Eren~- Sonrió, a veces, me daba miedo su actitud…

Estaba a punto de pararme, pero de pronto… ¡Ahí estaban! Abriéndose paso entre los árboles, con sus elegantísimos caballos y con sus uniformes… ¡Los uniformes! Ellos eran parte de la legión de reconocimiento, se encargaban de exterminar a los titanes fuera de las murallas, ellos serían gran evidencia de lo que decía era verdad, aún no había perdido las esperanzas.

No dudé en acercarme, mientras más cerca estaba, podía reconocer sus rostros, ¡Rivaille! También estaba ahí, como siempre, dirigiendo al escuadrón.

-¡Eren, Espera!- la ignoré.

-¡Heicho!- Me acerque dirigiéndome a Rivaille, no podía evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó

-…-

-Tks, muévete, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con mocosos-

-Eh… ¡Levi, Eres tan gruñón!- añadió su compañera, era la mayor Hanji -¿Qué pasó pequeño? El capitán es muy testarudo, no le hagas caso- Decía ella sin borrar su sonrisa, pero yo ya lo había hecho, ¿Que ocurría? Rivaille no se acordaba de mí, no tiene sentido. ¡Ah! Sé que nada tiene sentido, es un sueño después de todo, merodear por shiganshina: distrito inexistente, ver y tocar a mi madre: supuestamente muerta y…

-¡Capitán!- Gritó un soldado -¡Están atacando!

-Maldición, tomen sus puestos, ¡Sigamos!- Marcharon, esta vez con velocidad ignorándome.

Desde lo lejos me fijé como se alejaban con su marcha ecuestre, me tiré de rodillas en el pasto, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¡Eren!- Gritó Mikasa–Vámonos, es peligroso- tomó mi mano y me llevó consigo.

No dejaba de preguntarme de mi situación actual, incrédulo, fijé de frente, había humo y polvo por doquier, producto de explosiones, "Los titanes entraron" pensé, abrí ampliamente mis ojos, pero no divisé alguno.

-¡Mamá!- Reaccioné, aparté a Mikasa y eche a correr.

¡No, no! ¡Está pasando de nuevo! ¡Otra vez no!, repetía en mi cabeza, ya lo había pasado una vez, por ello me parecía familia, trataba de correr pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sabía lo que nos esperaba, al parecer Mikasa no, de pronto caí.

-¡Eren!- Exclamó.

Me distraje al caer y no pude evitar apreciar los alrededores, lo primero que vi fue un hombre mutilado, aún vivo y a un pequeño que trataba desesperadamente levantarlo, metros atrás fijé a una mujer abrazando a un bebé decapitado. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver más, en cuanto Mikasa llegó me paré sin dificultad y no volví a mirar alrededor, pero seguía escuchando llantos de desesperación.

Por fin llegamos, como esperaba… Mamá yacía entre los escombros, la reconocí al ver sus dedos sobresaliendo los tablones, iba a socorrerla, pero una explosión llegó hacia nosotros, no muy cerca, pero llegó.

Me preguntaba dónde estaba, mis ojos no querían abrirse, sentí las tablas y los pinchones de estas, por lo cual supuse estar en casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, mis músculos no reaccionaban, solo mi mente estaba despierta, por lo cual podía escuchar voces…voces.

-¡Rivaille!- ¿Rivaille? ¿Dónde?

-No es necesario gritar, estoy aquí- ¡Rivaille! Sí, ¡Ese era Rivaille!

-¡Mira! ¡Es el niño de esta mañana!- ¿Se refieren a mí?

-Qué esperas- …

-¡Ah! Sí-

Sentí unas manos sobre mí, eran de la mayor Hanji, ¿Dónde está Rivaille? Maldición, aún no puedo moverme, quiero hablar con él.

Trataba sin éxito abrir los ojos, la luz exterior era tan fuerte, obligándome a restregarlos. Con lo poco que veía, al parecer estaba en una habitación, y toda blanca, parecía la de un enfermo.

-¡Oh! Despertaste, estaba preocupada- aún no habría los ojos, pero no era necesario, reconocí la voz, la Mayor Hanj. Nuevamente.

-¡Eren!- Gritó, sí, era Mikasa – ¿Estas bien?

-Hanji, estabas aquí. Acompáñame- Apareció un hombre de baja estatura con un peinado peculiar, Rivaille, así se llamaba,

-Ri-vaille…- Musite inútilmente.

-¡Ah!, necesitas descansar, no te muevas, ya vuelvo- Añadió Hanji refiriéndose a mí.

¡Arg! No lo soporte, mi frustración llegó al límite, decidido a pararme, posé mis pies en el suelo, di el primer paso y enseguida caí, mis piernas, dolían, dolían mucho, intente reptar, pero Mikasa me devolvió al lecho, de repente comencé a sollozar, en todo este tiempo, no he hablado con Levi, ni siquiera me reconoce, no sabe quién soy. Rivaille, te necesito, ¿Por qué me ignoras? , ¡No entiendo este sueño! ¡Despierta! ¡No quiero seguir así!

-Descansa, yo estaré aquí-

Mikasa no dejaba de acariciar mis cabellos, y yo de sollozar entre dientes, así pasamos la tarde hasta el anochecer, no había dormido y mi hermana se rehusaba a irse.

-¡Oh! Están despiertos…- dijo Hanji ingresando con gran cantidad de papeles en mano –Lo siento, demoré mucho…-

-No importa, yo lo cuidaré- Interrumpió Mikasa.

-Emh…Él, necesita cuidados médicos, no esta tan bien que digamos, partes de su cuerpo están dañadas por quemaduras, debo atenderlas, por eso…-

-Está bien, observaré- Añadió, sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

-¡Hey, tu!- gritó un hombre fornido vestido de soldado, refiriéndose a Mikasa –Necesitamos preguntarte algo, acompañanos-

No pudo negarse, se paró y lanzó una mirada perturbadora a la Mayor despidiéndose.

-¿Eran los titanes verdad?- Dije de repente.

-¿Eh?... umh…-

-Eren, me llamo Eren, sé que no me recuerda-

-…- No entendió a lo que me refería pero prosiguió –No Eren, no fueron los titanes, si no sabes, estamos en una "pequeña" guerra civil, creíamos que ya estaba arreglado, pero al parecer, nos demuestran su negación, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, sabemos que muchas vidas se perdieron y no dudaremos en… ¡Ah!- Paró –Lo siento…

-¿Por qué se disculpa?-

-…Tu madre…-

-…Esta bien, ella murió hace mucho-

Hanji guardo silencio, no entendió la actitud del pequeño, no quiso hablar del tema tampoco, temiendo la tristeza del menor. Se acercó y arrimo las sábanas que lo cubrían para analizarlo. Era ya muy tarde y le angustiaba saber que Eren aún seguía despierto.

-¿Dónde está Rivaille?- Lo oyó decir.

-¿Rivaille? ¡Oh! Me preguntaba cómo es que conoces al capitán-

-Ah…- un leve rubor se formó en sus pómulos y sus orbes parecían brillar- En realidad,… estamos saliendo, claro, en la realidad, este es un sueño ¿Sabe?, al menos no es el mundo real…- Decía efusivo.

-Eh…entonces estas diciendo, que Rivaille ¿Es tu pareja en sueños?-preguntó confundida.

-No, no, solo en la realidad. Este mundo es un sueño, en el mundo real hay gigantes, parecen humanos, los llamamos titanes, es…un mundo…muy distinto a es…te- dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras, era consiente que nadie le creería.

-Ya veo…- parecía entender- N-no, no querrás estar con él, de nuevo… ¿Verdad?-

-Cl-claro que quiero estar con él. Es más, haré que me vea de nuevo. Será divertido enamorarlo en este mundo también- dio una tenue sonrisa, vacilando las manos.

La sonrisas de Eren venían de su más puro corazón, eran tan hermosas que hasta el mismo Rivaille se enamoraría con solo verlo, lástima que el aludido no la presenciaría y que Hanji tuviera que darle tan malas noticias al pequeño en instantes.

-Eren, ¿No crees que sacas conclusiones precipitadas?- Añadió la mayor con un semblante más serio y con una pena agobiada.

-S-solo debo procurar no despertarme, hasta que tenga un final feliz a…quí- dijo intimidante ante la actitud de la mayor, sin borrar aquella sonrisa confusa.

-No Eren, esta realidad es muy distinta a la tuya- paró meditando lo que diría – Lo siento Eren, Rivaille está comprometido-

A tan poco tiempo juntos, Hanji sabía que Eren era muy honesto al expresarse, inexplicablemente lo sentía. Le dijo la verdad rápidamente al pequeño, temiendo que llegue a hacerse más ilusiones en vano.

-jajaja- soltó un tenue bufido- Pero que cosas dice mayor, no recuerdo que Rivaille me haya pedido matrimonio- sonreía como mico.

-Eren…, es con la señorita Petra, ella es su prometida- Le dolía ser tan dura.

-Pe-tra- Crispo fuertemente sus puños contra las sábanas. Su rostro se cubría con sus cabellos sin hacer notar su expresión. -…ella…está muerta…¡Ella no existe!- exclamó, realzó su cabeza fijando el techo, esbozaba furia en su delicado semblante, quiso ponerse de pie pero cayó al asomarse, pese a su incapacidad temporal de sus piernas. Sin más se echó a llorar – ¡Esta muerta!, ¡Esta muerta!, Está muerta, ¿Verdad Hanji?-

Ella no respondió, le costó creer que tan lindo e inocente niño ahora se vea envuelto, entre la angustia, pena y sobre todo ira, ¿Desear la muerte de un ser humano? pensaba que tal vez las personas no se muestran como realmente son. Pero era verdad, aquel niño tenía razón, Petra murió hace mucho, igual que su madre: por un titán.

Los titanes comen humanos, ¿Humanos?, más que sus carnes, comen sus sueños, comen historias, todo lo que un humano puede edificar a base de sus "sabrosas" vidas ¡Devoran todo! Una vida sin titanes, sería fantástica, ¿No lo crees...Eren?

Hanji recorría la acera del recinto, no podía dejar de pensar en Eren, quien luego del incidente se desmayó. Estaba confundida. Era claro que Rivaille estaba comprometido, y ahora un, ¿Pequeño venía a reclamarlo? ¿Qué le ven a ese enano?...No dejaba de pensar en ello, Eren apenas era un niño, inocente y hasta ingenuo y Petra…

-¡Ah! Hanji, el sargento la llama- Se acercaba una mujer, con una sonrisa amena. Y por cierto de muy baja estatura.

-Petra…si ya voy- dijo alejándose.

Petra. Era la chica ideal para Rivaille, se lo merecía, desde hace mucho soñaba con ser su esposa, no había impedimento para que se realice tal esperado matrimonio. Se le veía tan feliz. Podía irradiar felicidad, tanta, como para quebrantar el helado corazón de un frío asesino…pero… ¿Será cierto?

La chica del recado, Petra, así se llamaba, se congeló en la acera soñando despierta, con una gran sonrisa cursando la comisura de sus labios, pero una leve ráfaga de viento la alertó.

-¡Oh!...Eren, te conozco, eres el pequeño que Hanji está cuidando- se acercó y le dio la mano con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. Petra Ral- Espetó el pequeño con una voz lúgubre y gutural, inusual en él, como también sus ojos sin brillo y una leve sonrisa… ¿Tétrica?

-¿Me llamabas?- Sonó preocupada, e indiferente a la vez, cercando la puerta de la habitación.

-Los papeles que te di- Un fuerte ruido no lo dejó continuar. Más allá de su curiosidad, algo le decía que debía acudir, así que salió de la habitación junto con Hanji, a ver lo que sucedía.

-Ugh-

Petra yacía en el suelo tratando de respirar, pero el sujeto de encima no se lo permitía, aquel era Eren, estaba estrujándola fuertemente alrededor de la nuca, con unos grandes ojos ampliados. ¿Qué lo había llevado a hacer tal cosa? Estaba en una fase de locura.

-Rivaille es mío, nadie, nadie va a cambiar eso- lo dijo entre dientes cerca del oído de la chica.

Rivaille no tardó en presenciar la escena, se acercó con pasos fuertes y decididos, sin preocupación alguna, hasta que golpeó el delgado cuerpo de Eren con una patada, logrando que este se desprendiera del cuerpo de la mujer y cayera ocho metros de distancia.

Los recién llegados fueron a socorrer a Petra. Eren yacía en el piso retorciéndose del dolor, tenía múltiples golpes por la caída. Lloraba desconsolado. Hanji se percató de la presencia de Eren, y no dudó en acercarse.

-¿Q-que hacías aquí?- Preguntó –Ah, estas sangrando- Se exaltó –No me digas… Eren…-

Hanji se dio cuenta de la situación, lo cargó y tratando de ser desapercibida desaparecieron. Al cabo de la noche, Eren aún seguía entre lágrimas sobre el lecho, la mayor no podía soportar verlo así, por lo cual salió en busca de agua.

-Así que acá estabas engendro- Se acercó un hombre severamente estoico.

-…Heicho…- Estaba perplejo ante su aparición, parando sus lágrimas. Su loca actitud se había esfumado, ahora era consciente de sus actos.

-Escúchame bien sabandija- Lo sostuvo de los cabellos violentamente acercando su rostro al contrario. Tenía una mirada tan fría que hacía que Eren aglomerará sus lágrimas una vez más -No te conozco aún, pero creo saber tus intenciones. Si tratas de arruinar mi matrimonio, ten por seguro que no tendrás una larga vida-

La llegada de Rivaille había sido tan repentina, que se fue del mismo modo, no le dio tiempo a Eren para articular palabra. Estaba tan feliz por su llegada y ahora tenía un gran dolor en el estómago, por la dureza de su amado. Sus chillidos y alaridos se agudizaron, Rivaille podía escucharlos, se encontraba cruzado de brazos en la puerta al lado exterior "Tks, mocoso idiota"

El día de la boda llegó. De hecho no era tan distante desde la llegada de Eren, solo dos días, no es gran diferencia ¿o sí?

-Eren… ¿Estás seguro?- Dijo la mayor en el cerco de la puerta alegando a irse.

-Si…estaré aquí- dijo, la verdad, era mentira, iría luego de la ausencia de la mayor, solo tenía que esperar.

Hanji asintió y se marchó. Eren estaba mejorándose, la fractura de sus piernas lo había dejado incapacitado, pese a ello nadie se explicaba como hizo, para llegar al lugar de la contienda anterior con Petra.

No esperó más y salió de cama, dio pasos torpes, no era el momento de practicar, así que salió de la habitación, deseaba verlo, tenía que hacerlo no podía contenerse más.

No paraba de caminar, para no caer se sujetaba de los objetos que tropezaban en su camino, parecía estar en un profundo letargo, pero no era cierto, estaba más despierto que nunca, las ojeras que se habían situado debajo de sus párpados por constantes lloriqueos, le daban aquella imagen.

Llegó. La capilla era muy simple, se asomó, solo divisó a tres personas, la mayor Hanji, Rivaille y…Petra. "Esto es raro, ¿Y los demás? Tal vez quisieron hacerlo privado pero…debe haber alguien que no conozca, donde está Erwin, Auruo…" pensaba, pero de pronto lo vio. Rivaille, fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, y caminó hacia tal. "¿Por qué se acerca? ¿Me golpeará?" pensaba Eren asustado. "¡Odio este mundo, devuélveme el mío!"

¡Bum! Un pie, uno gigante, se estrelló contra… ¿Petra? Su cuerpo…estaba a la mitad… Rivaille paró su caminata, fijó hacia atrás, la vio, quiso retroceder. ¡Zas! Otro estrepitoso ruido de escombros proyectándose. No me percaté, pero yacía entre grandes bloques de cemento, viré el cielo…una aglomeración de titanes, si, titanes, hermosos titanes, ellos pertenecen a mi mundo, son parte de mí y nada lo cambiará, comencé a reír, no era una risa sana, para nada.

-¡Eren!- Reconocí esa voz. Era él, Rivaille. Por fin, por fin lo dijo, escuchar mi nombre provenir de sus labios lo era todo. Quise hablar, pero me era imposible, los escombros traspasaban mi cuerpo quitándome hasta el aire.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren!- ¿Estaba muriendo? No podía hablar, no podía respirar y mis ojos se negaban a seguir abiertos, mi visión cada vez se opacaba, más las lágrimas que fluían, cada vez podía ver menos.

-¡Eren!- Sentí un jalón violento –Despierta. Levantate, y deja de lloriquear- Abrí los ojos, los abrí como nunca.

Era un sueño. Claro que era un sueño, lo supe desde el comienzo. ¿Una vida sin titanes? Sería fantástica, pero no hubiera podido conocerte y…enamorarte…

Rivaille estaba ahí, mi mundo estaba ahí. Este es mi mundo y nadie lo va a cambiar, el destino lo quiso así, lo aceptaré y seguiré adelante. No lloraré por lo que perdí, amaré mi presente sin dejar de pensar en el futuro, no quiero cambiarlo. Pero espero que juntos podamos destruir al enemigo de la humanidad. Mamá lo, y me espera, lo sé, pero falta mucho para dejar este mundo…de titanes.

-Mocoso idiota, estas pegándome tus asquerosos mocos- decía mientras lo abrazaba y correspondía a mi abrazo.

**Bueno. Si llegaron hasta "aquí" quiere decir que no estuvo tan mal (?) ewe . Este es mi primer fic así, que acepto todo tipo de críticas hasta las más destructoras, pero por favor háganme saber si fue de su agrado o no.**

**Mikasa. La tenía prevista para ser un personaje partícipe, pero me olvidé de ella en medió de la historia…lo siento tanto. También me disculpo por no insertar los demás personajes y la descripción de ambientes. Una cosa más, GRACIAS POR LEERME… por la emoción haré que mi salvaje libro de matemáticas baile Table Dance conmigo… (?)**

**Hasta la próxima…tal vez.**


End file.
